The Hybrid Rose
by Iceprincess1973
Summary: The reason I was conceived was because I would be a hybrid, funny how that sounds, now I have to find out what it really means I know it has something to do with the dreams I've had all my teenage life about a faceless man next to my bed. My mother has been murdered and I have to find the killer. Now my past will collide with my destiny. I dream of a wolf howling.


It was a rainy day, foggy. Since it was the weekend Isabella was working on her database in her office in her house, she couldn't figure out a formula so she decided to get up and look thought the window, thinking wondering, Her dreams had intensify lately. Sometimes the dreams were shocking, they were so real, maybe this was the result of the stress at work. Always dreaming of a faceless man talking with her, touching her, this man would always sit on her bed next to her and talk to her about her day or other subject. She told herself maybe it was time she found herself a boyfriend. These dreams had occurred for years. She always wondered what his face looked like. She told herself … "my mystery prince charming" with a smile on her face. She sometimes felt as if somebody was watching her. She picked up the phone and called her mother as her mother picked up the line. "Hello mother. Would you like to eat supper with me, I'll make your favorite?" "Thank you, I would love that honey." She could hear by her mother's tone of voice something was wrong. "Are you ok mother? Is something wrong?" "Honey, promise me you will lock all you doors and when you're walking on the street always watch your back." "Mom, why are you telling me that now? Now I know something is wrong" "tell you what, we will discuss it over dinner, let me get ready and I'll be there in while "ok ". The line went dead. She stood there looking out the window. Wondering….

Across the city, a man looked outside his window too. It was a beautiful mansion. All marble floors, dark wood furniture. The house had been decorated a while back. Each room seemed to come out of a magazine. Beautiful paintings, curtains. The best that money could buy.

"You know it's time John. You've been delaying this for quite some time" John looked restless; annoyed by the comments the elder was giving him. "I like my freedom; I want it just a bit longer" John was wearing jeans with dark brown cowboy boots, he was built, all muscle, he was wearing a black t-shirt. He was standing in the living room near the fireplace "What are you afraid of? Your feelings for her? Don't you like her?" John felt defensive, Darius his second in command was in the room, this conversation was making john uncomfortable "Listen, it's not that, I know what I am, who I am, I accept it, live with it, but her…" somehow, her not knowing her real identity bothered him "she has a name John, her name is Isabella" The elder looked at him seriously. The elder was there to advise John, he was always there since John had been a child, it was their way. "Isabella, she has no clue who she is, I do like her don't get me wrong, but what if she doesn't accept her faith, what then? She's a hybrid how is a person supposed to accept that" "You're afraid she might not like you, is that it? That she might not accept you, what you are, John, Isabella is like a rose, she's delicate, beautiful, graceful she maybe a hybrid there's nothing wrong with that" John turned around to look outside the window, he didn't answer, somehow he wonder how this could all work out. He taught to himself "my hybrid rose" how very fitting, his mate. He was afraid of her reaction. Therefore, he was delaying meeting her face to face….he had been following her, in the shadows,. He was sure that she could sense somebody near her. The mate always did, the only problem she wouldn't realize why she's sensing something, him. He knew he had to make a decision, time was running out. Darius looked at John and said "As your second in command I will tell you this, from what I have heard until now, this woman, Isabella seems to be a wonderful catch, but by delaying contacting her you are also putting at risk the pack, you know as well as I do, an alpha wolf needs his mate it is our way, there seems to be a sense of completion when a wolf mates, so I've heard" both men looked at Darius surprised by his comment, he who always stood by John in every single fight always ready to sacrifice his life to protect John. Time was something John couldn't waste. So he came to a decision. He turned back and told the elder "I'm going into the woods, I have something to do that is overdue" and he walked away. Without a word, Darius followed him.

A Isabella's door bell rang; she knew it was her mother. As she opened the door "Hey mom, come in" "mmm, smells good honey" "I did your favorite lasagna" as they sat at the kitchen table to eat Isabella said "OK now please tell me what's going on, her mother looked unconvertible "Honey, have you heard from your dad lately?" "Actually he called a couple of days ago, he said he was in Salem for a couple of days and that he might come back at the end of the week" " I see" "well, I don't, please explain mother" her mother couldn't even look at Isabella in the eyes, she was avoiding eye contact, she was playing with her fork on the lasagna and said "I taught it was time I flipped my bedroom mattress so when I lifted it I saw that the mattress had been cut underneath and it had a big line of stitches, I could see something was inside it, but the mattress was sowed so I decided to open it, I found a letter and a book that belonged to your dad." Isabella had a curious look, what could this be? "Mom, what were they?" "The book has a pentagram, the covers are black thick leather, when I opened it, I notice they were spells most of them bad, really bad spell. The letter, I red it, it dates back two days after you were born. I don't know who sent it, but it came from the city Salem and it was addressed to your father." "What did it say?" Isabella was scared of the answer. Her mother looked at her and said. "it said the prophecy will be fulfilled now that you have a daughter, show her our ways now, no one will be able to stop us as for the mother, you may dispose of her any time you wish." "I don't get it, who sent him the letter, wasn't there a name on the envelope?" "Honey there was no name and no return address. I only know it came from the city Salem because of the post office stamp. You father has more or less disappeared the last couple of years he makes his occasional appearances. " she couldn't believe her own father would have a dark side, over the years he had been an absentee father, never there when she needed "Have you tried contacting him, ask him directly, I'm sure there's a logical explanation" for Isabella there was a logical reason but she couldn't see it. "I've left messages on his cell phone and his office number. He hasn't returned my calls." They finished their evening chatting and talking. After her mother left more questions than answers remained. As she slipped into her pajamas she recalled her father telling her once that she had been born for a specific reason, at the time she taught he meant that she had been born because of the love he felt for her mother but now she wasn't so sure. As sleep overtook her and she drifted away she began to dream…he bedroom window opened slowly, a figure came into her room, the man bent down next to her bed and gently caressed her face. He gently whispered in a low voice into her ear.."it's almost time, at last" he kissed her so gently on her lips, before he stepped back he said "sweet dreams angel" he turned back and went through the window as he came in.

**_2 MONTHS AFTER…._**

**_DREAMS_**

Isabella had just finished work, as she was leaving the office one of her co-workers asked her " Isabella, would you like to join me for supper Saturday night at the new Italian restaurant?" she looked at William, she liked him as a co-worker even a brother but her feelings for him did not go deeper, something he wished he could change " Thanks William, I appreciate the invitation but I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend and not a lot of time to all of it, maybe another time.." "Ok, no problem Bella, just let me know when your available". As she was walking to her mother's house, she had a feeling that somebody was watching her, she turned a round and looked every where but didn't see anything special. She became in trance, it was like déjà vue. Since she was little she would have dreams of things to come, somehow, she remembered she had dreamed exactly what was happening and she remembered the end of the nightmare, she didn't want to think about it. She remembered seeing her mother scream in her dream, she was covering her face, somebody was forcing something in her mouth to drink, she was chocking…she started walking faster to her mother's house, she knew something was wrong. She could ear over in over in her mind a mans voice saying to her mother "your purpose was served, now you will only interfere, time to go q-u-i-e-t-l-y" the man tried again to make her mother swallow something. He was wearing a black cape with a hood, in her dream she couldn't see his face. As she grabbed her keys to open the front door, she heard a big noise, she rushed to open the door and she called out "Mother" she went into every room. When she reached the living room, she saw her mother lying down on the floor face down. She rushed to her side and said "Mother, it's me are you ok, please be ok." she started to cry, she knew it was too late, she checked her pulse on her neck, nothing. She called the paramedics, they came, took her to the hospital, they declared her dead on site.

Her friend Sally called her later that evening. "My condoles cense, what Happened Isabella? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" "Thank you and no I don't need anything. They say she committed suicide" "By the tone of your voice, you don't believe them?" "No I don't, my mom wasn't suicidal, somebody did this, and I will find out whom." "Is anything missing in her house?" "No. I verified everything, nothing was taken" Sally wanted to be there for her, but she knew her friend, she knew she would rather be alone. "if there's anything, lsabella let me know, you know I'm here for you". Isabella was holding back her tears, with a shaken voice she said "thanks" and the phone went dead. Somehow she felt guilty, she should have been there, she looked around, she had a feeling to look in her mother's hiding place…she would hide her jewelry, as she looked through the hidden wall in her mother's closet, she was shocked by what she found.. There were so many letters from Salem Connecticut, she red them, they were from her father to her mother, there were also a diary, a book full of notes, there was so much information to look through and so little time…too many questions and not enough answers..

**_PRESENT DAY, THE PURSUIT_**

Isabella was at the grocery store, the day was hot and humid. She was wearing a floral summer dress with sandals, as she was picking out her groceries and she turned she bumped into a man "I 'm so sorry" she said, he looked at her, as if he was looking at an angel. "No. I'm sorry, I was looking at the pasta sauce I wasn't looking in front of me, are you ok?" "I'm ok. no harm done" and both of them walked away in opposite directions. Isabella had a strange feeling that she knew that voice, she was sure but she couldn't put a face to it. The man was John, he had a smile on his face. She was so beautiful in a dress, her hair long with some curls. He told himself this was the first step making contact. The next step would be to enter her life so that he could begin courting her. The rest would fall into place. As he walked away regretted not finding her sooner, she was more beautiful in person, all that beauty and still a virgin, he realized that indeed he was a lucky wolf, these days with the modern world virgins didn't exists anymore except for a few. He felt his body react when he taught how delicious it will be to show her passion in every way.

**_MOTHER'S INVESTIGATION / DADDY'S WITCHCRAFT_**

As Isabella got home, she put the groceries on her kitchen table. As she was putting everything away she started thinking about her mother's murder. She walked to her computer to do some research. She put on her desk what she had found in her mother's closet, so many files all labeled, witchcraft, the letters, the diary…as she sat at her desk, some things became clear. Her father was not who she taught he was. The diary, her father's diary talked about a prophecy a hybrid child would be the key to unleashed, uncontrolled evil. She didn't know why but she suspected she was involved in the prophecy but how?

Isabella searched the internet for anything she could find on the book her mother had found the pentagram, the covers were black tick leather, she also tried to research the city of Salem since the letter her mother had found addressed to her father came from there. Then there was the prophecy in the letter. As she was searching the internet she remembered her mother telling her when she was younger that she was different but in a good way. When Isabella started hearing conversations in her head that other people were having and her natural ability for witchcraft as far back as she could remember she always would search books on witchcraft and practice by herself. When she would tell her mother her easy ability with witchcraft her mother would tell her not to worry that some kinds are different but in a good way and that it was nothing to be scared off. Yet she remembered her mother telling her not to tell her father anything. Many times her mother had warned her to never tell her father her abilities, she had found it strange but never questioned herself why the secrecy from her own father. He's always been an absentee father, always on the road but he had always managed to call his daughter and send her gifts for Christmas, her birthday etc.. as she was surfing the internet she recalled his last gift which was strange. He had given her a book about hybrids beings. He had told her to read it carefully. At the time she had taught it strange. The book explained if a werewolf would mate with a witch the child would have a mixture of powers of both races. The book went on about the consequences of the mating. She found it strange, why would her father give her a book like that and then tell her to read carefully.

As she red the definition of the pentagram online and about the city of Salem. She realized her suspicions about her father had to be true. All her searches ended up at the same place WITCHCRAFT. But then other questions arose. If he was a witch why hide it? And if her mother knew why, why hide it also? And why was her mother killed? What was the prophecy in the letter? Had her mother found out something? Isabella had so many questions. The only thing she could do was to take it one step at a time. For now she knew the following it all revolved around witchcraft. _Or so she taught. _She closed her computer, there were so many questions and now she knew the answers, she felt a migraine starting, she rubbed her temples, she would always feel a migraine start when she would get nervous. Why would her father hide important things from her?. She got up from her desk and walked to her bedroom, she pulled the covers and got herself into bed, as she started to drift away and sleep came over, she felt herself dreaming, she knew somehow she was dreaming, she felt she was gasping for air and the next second she was looking at her physical self from the ceiling, she realized she was astro projecting, her soul was floating over her bed, she could see her body, sleeping, as she watched, a wolf came into her room, he came next to her bed and he licked her hand and her face, the next thing she knew another wolf came into the room and he talked to the other wolf. She couldn't understand, how could they talk, they were wolfs and how come she could hear what they were saying.

The black wolf stopped behind the wolf that was licking her hand and said "You can't ever have her, she's mine, I will take her from you." The other wolf turned around to face the other wolf and said " she's my mate, I will kill who ever tries to take her from me." The black wolf backed away and said "so let the war begin.." and he left her room. The wolf that was licking her hand said "your mine, I would die before ever letting you go, until death do us part" and he backed away and left her room.

She felt herself gasping again for air, next thing she new, she was back into her physical body. She didn't know what to think, it was all so real, she was shaking, somehow, she knew, there was a link to her.

Isabella would jog each morning in the woods an hour before her working day would start. She would always take the same path; deeper in the woods, jogging would turn into running faster and faster. She would always have the same feeling each morning, somebody or something was running with her or after her? She wasn't sure. In a way it was comforting, when she felt that presence it reassured her. On day as the jogging turned into running, she fell and scraped her left knee, as she was on the grass, she tried to clean the wound with a mini towel she had and she added water from the bottle of water she carried with her. Out of nowhere a beautiful wolf came into her view, the wolf approached slowly towards her, somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He just looked at her and tried to lick her wounds. She petted him; somehow it was as if she knew him. He played with her; they started wrestling on the grass. She grabbed him and said "you are a beautiful wolf you know that" and she kissed him a couple of times on the head. She felt as if she knew him, he looked like the wolf from her dreams, the one kissing her hand. As she got up and turned around to see if she was too far from the main street, the wolf disappeared.

John was pacing in the living room, he couldn't understand, she hadn't been afraid of him in his wolf state in the woods, he was sure she would panic and runaway, she surprised him, he was shocked how comfortable she had been with him, she had played with him, kissed him on the head, the wolf part of him had wanted to claim her as his mate. Was it possible that maybe she felt the link between them? One thing he knew for sure, she had felt something,..there was a way he could find out, it would be aggressive but at least he would know how she felt for sure.

Isabella had vacation coming up, she had nothing special planned, she just wanted to relax, watch her favorite movies on her sofa she also wanted to come to grips with what had happened to her in the last past days. She knew something was changing she knew lately she felt different. She wanted to understand what was happening to her. As she was changing clothes she suddenly felt dizzy, before she could do anything she felt herself collapsed. She felt a pair of hands grabbing her gently and lifting her into their arms. She knew that smell, spice he smelled like the faceless man in her dreams….


End file.
